


Anytime You Want

by Thegracefulnerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Just lots of fluff, MCR is back so I had to do it to 'em, That's that on that, it's summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegracefulnerd/pseuds/Thegracefulnerd
Summary: "Run away with me," she said again.He looked down at her, grinning widely, "Anytime you want."
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 42





	Anytime You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for a series based on songs and really ran away with it. I decided to pick out the couples that I write best for and match up some of my favorite songs with them. Summertime was the obvious choice for Percy and Annabeth, it just made sense to me. Plus, MCR is back and I'm ridiculously excited about it.  
> Song is "Summertime" by My Chemical Romance

_When the lights go out,_  
_Will you take me with you?_  
_Or carry on this broken bone,_  
_Through six years down in crowded rooms,_  
_And highways I call home…_

Annabeth had a difficult relationship with the summertime. On one hand, summer was what she’d looked forward to most as a kid. She remembered waiting and marking the days down on her calendar with a fat red marker until it was time to go back to camp. It was there that she spent time with all of her friends and her half-siblings, played capture the flag and made s’mores at the giant campfires. On the other hand though, summer was when most things went wrong for her. It seemed that for the past six years, every summer she was trying her hardest not to die and only succeeding by an all too slim margin. Not to mention that it was only last summer that Hera had decided to play switcheroo with the Romans and Greeks and whisk her boyfriend away from her without any sort of warning. 

“What’re you thinking so hard about?” Percy asked from his place stretched out in the sand beside her. They were on the thin strip of beach right outside camp, trying to take a breather from the anxious thirteen-year-olds asking ten million questions about that one time they both saved the entire world. 

“Summer,” Annabeth answered simply. 

“What about it?” 

Annabeth shrugged and took to drawing random patterns in the sand, “I don’t know, it’s just weird. It’s like, I love it, but I also dread it at the same time. You know?”

Percy raised up on his elbows and looked up at her, “I know what you mean. It’s like, you’re holding your breath, right?” 

Annabeth nodded, she knew he would understand, he always understood. Even when it was so difficult to articulate what she was feeling and she felt like screaming at the gods and the universe, somehow Percy managed to understand. 

_It’s something I can’t know ‘til now,_  
_Til’ you pick me off the ground,_  
_With a brick in hand, your lip gloss smile,_  
_Your scraped-up knees and-_

“I just- I’m tired of holding my breath. I’m tired of feeling like I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop. It just…” she trailed off and tried to pull her thoughts back together, she could feel a lump growing in her throat from thinking about it too hard. “It’s just that every time I feel like things are steady, something terrible happens.” She rested her head on her knees and stared out at the ocean. Despite her issues with summer, she still loved being on the beach. She still loved being near the ocean. 

Percy sat up, concern all over his face. “I know but hey, it’s alright. We earned a summer off, even if something did happen, and trust me I feel like we’ve killed everything there could possibly be to kill, the younger ones can handle it. We’re old, we’ve retired.” 

Annabeth snorted and shoved his arm, “You’re seventeen you idiot.” 

“Yes, and that’s a remarkably old age for half-bloods, I deserve a round of applause,” Percy deadpanned. 

Annabeth laughed at his attempt to cheer her up and as usual it’d worked. She stood up and brushed the sand off of her shorts, trying to ignore the sting from the scrapes in her knees she’d gotten from sparring with Piper earlier. 

“Come on Seaweed Brain, let’s go swim before all your fans come and swarm us.” She held out her hand and he took it, but not without shooting her an indignant glare. 

“They’re not my fans!” 

“Yes, they are! They loooovee you so much, because you’re the Percy Jackson. But maybe I should tell them about the first time we met, and how you were unconscious for three days.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Try me.” 

He glared at her for a few seconds before breaking out into a grin, “Hey, if you tell them that then maybe they’ll leave us alone. Good thinking, Wise Girl.” 

Annabeth shook her head and stepped onto the shoreline, feeling the waves wash over her legs, “Shut-up, you know what I meant.” 

He laughed at her and waded out further into the ocean, “I know.” 

_Terrified of what I’d be_  
_As a kid from what I’ve seen,_  
_Every single day when people try_  
_And put the pieces back together just to smash them down,_  
_Turn my headphones up real loud,_  
_I think I need them now,_  
_Could you stop the noise, and-_

She stayed at the surf, content to watch him swim laps and duck down to talk to the various sea-creatures that inhabited their part of the Atlantic. While she watched, her mind drifted again, and it struck her how strange it was that she’d developed such a love of the beach. Annabeth had always liked it, nearly every kid did. But her family had never really had family vacations and on the rare occasions they did, they were always to the beach and they always went kind of south kind of quick. She wondered briefly what her father and brothers were up to. She’d spoken to her dad a few days ago, and he’d said that they were doing well and that the boys were doing well in school. Somewhere, deep in the pit of her stomach, it still stung a little that her dad had been so willing to parent her half-brothers and so unwilling to parent her. 

So trapped up in her thoughts, she didn’t notice that she was almost waist deep in the water, and she didn’t notice the hand on her ankle until Percy had pulled her under the waves. She shot back up, spitting the seawater out of her mouth and trying not to laugh. 

“My clothes are all wet now!” She protested. 

Percy only laughed, “They’ll dry.” 

She only scowled at him and didn’t respond. She was still caught up in her earlier melancholy. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Percy asked, he’d stopped trying to splash her and seemed to notice that she was genuinely upset. 

She shook her head, “I don’t know. Just thinking a lot.” 

He moved closer to her and grabbed her hands, “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“I think I’ll be alright; I just get caught up in my head sometimes.” 

He didn’t buy it in the least. “I know when somethings bothering you. If you don’t want to talk it’s alright, I just want you to know that I’m always here.” 

She looked up at him, vaguely wondering when he’d gotten so much taller than her and smiled softly. “I know.”

 _If you stay, I would even wait all night_  
_Or until my heart explodes_  
_How long until we, find a way_  
_In the dark and out of harm?_  
_You can run away with me_  
_Anytime you want_

Contentment settled over her, and for the first time since the summer had started, she felt like all the static and anxiety in her brain had settled. There would always be uncertainty in their lives, it came with who they were. But, by now Annabeth knew that Percy would be a constant. No matter what happened, where she went or what her family did, Percy would always be right there, ready to take on the world with her. Suddenly, something reckless came over her and she grinned up at him. 

“Let’s run away.” 

Percy seemed momentarily stunned, “What?” 

“Come on, do you want to spend your entire summer before college training thirteen-year-olds? I know Chiron wanted us to help, but you’re right. We do deserve a break. So, let’s take a break.”

“Where? When?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know, anywhere we want.” 

“You really want to do this? Just- run off?” Percy looked at her, and she could tell he was excited at the idea of running away, but also worried about Annabeth ditching her responsibilities. She just took a step closer to him and raised up on her toes to kiss him. 

“Run away with me,” she said again. 

He looked down at her, grinning widely, “Anytime you want.”


End file.
